This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
It is desirable that a folding stepladder lock securely in the open in-use position so as to prevent accidental folding and possible injury to the user. In addition, a desirable latch design is one that is secure when latched, easily unlatched when the user intends to fold the stepladder, and provides the user an indication that the latch is properly engaged upon opening the stepladder for use. The stepladder latch described here provides these desirable characteristics.